1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an image sensor including a color filter, and methods of manufacturing the image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A color display device displays an image having various colors, and a color image sensor detects a color of incident light by using a color filter. For example, a color display device or a color image sensor may include an array of a red color filter that transmits only red light therethrough, a green color filter that transmits only green light therethrough, and a blue color filter that transmits only blue light therethrough. Accordingly, a red pixel over which the red color filter is placed may display or detect only red light, a green pixel over which the green color filter is placed may display or detect only green light, and a blue pixel over which the blue color filter is placed may display or detect only blue light. In this structure, a specific color may be displayed by adjusting the intensity of light in the red pixel, the green pixel, and the blue pixel, or a color of incident light may be determined by detecting the intensity of light in the red pixel, the green pixel, and the blue pixel. Also, instead of an RGB color filter method, a CYGM color filter method in which cyan, yellow, green, and magenta color filters are placed over four pixels may be adopted.
In general, an imaging apparatus may include one object lens and a color image sensor. The object lens may focus light, which is incident from the outside, on the color image sensor, and the color image sensor may detect the light focused by the object lens. However, light is almost vertically incident on pixels of a central portion of the color image sensor that are close to an optical axis of the object lens, whereas light is obliquely incident on pixels of an edge portion of the color image sensor that are far from the optical axis of the object lens. Various technologies for forming an accurate image in consideration of a change in an angle of incidence according to a position of a pixel of a color image sensor have been suggested.